Just a joke
by veronicka
Summary: J'aime m'amuser avec les chansons connues, en français, car malheureusement mon niveau d'anglais ne me permet pas de jouer avec les mots. Alors je vous soumets quelques titres revus par les personnages de Stephenie Meyer, ce n'est pas de la littérature, c'est juste comme ça. Amusez vous aussi et chantez.
1. Elle repondait au nom de Bella

**J'ai joué avec les paroles de la belle chanson de Maitre Gim's comme si c'était Jacob qui l'avait écrite.**

** Merci à ses créateurs Maitre Gims et Renaud Rebillaud.**

* * *

Bella, Bella ouhouuuuuuuuu  
Bella ouhouuuu  
Bellla oouhhhhhhoooou  
Bella

Elle répondait au nom de Bella  
Edward Cullen ne voulait pas la cher-lâ  
Elle faisait trembler tous les sang-froids  
Les loups me disaient : "Méfie toi de cette fille là"  
[x2]

C'était un phénomène, surtout pour une humaine  
Le genre de femme qui change le plus grand délinquant en gentleman  
Une beauté sans pareille, elle disait qu'elle pouvait m'aimer  
Sans savoir qu'elle me mène en bateau  
Hypnotisé, je pouvais tout donner  
Elle n'avait qu'à demander puis aussitôt je démarrais  
Je cherchais à l'impressionner, à devenir son préféré  
Sans savoir qu'elle me mène en bateau  
Mais quand je la vois faire ses devoirs  
J'aimerai devenir la chaise sur laquelle elle s'assoit  
Pour moins que ça, un moins que rien  
Juste une pierre sur son chemin

Elle répondait au nom de Bella  
Edward Cullen ne voulait pas la cher-lâ  
Elle faisait trembler tous les sang-froids  
Les loups me disaient : "Méfie toi de cette fille là"  
[x2]

Oui, c'est un phénomène qui aime hanter mes rêves  
Cette femme était nommée, « Bella le sang fruité »  
Les vampires la traquaient, ils voulaient la bouffer  
Mais moi, je devais la protéger  
Ce n'était pas facile, elle n'était pas docile  
Synonyme de "magnifique", à ses pieds j'étais un disciple  
Qui devenait vite indécis, tremblant comme une feuille  
Elle me caressait sans même me toucher  
Mais quand je la vois faire ses devoirs  
J'aimerai devenir la chaise sur laquelle elle s'assoit  
Pour moins que ça, un moins que rien  
Juste une pierre sur son chemin

Elle répondait au nom de Bella  
Edward Cullen ne voulait pas la cher-lâ  
Elle faisait trembler tous les sang-froids  
Les loups me disaient : "Méfie toi de cette fille là"  
[x2]

Allez, elle me fait tourner la tête (Hé-hé)  
Tourner la tête (Héhé)  
J'suis bête comme mes ieds-p (Hé-hé)  
Bête comme mes ieds-p (Héhé)  
Je suis comme son ien-ch (Hé-hé)  
Comme son ien-ch (Héhé)  
Elle me fait tourner la tête (Hé-hé)  
Tourner la tête (Héhé)  
Elle me fait tourner la tête (Hé-hé)  
Tourner la tête (Héhé)  
J' suis bête comme mes ieds-p (Hé-hé)  
Bête comme mes ieds-p (Héhé)  
Je suis comme son ien-ch (Hé-hé)  
Comme son ien-ch (Héhé)

Elle me fait tourner la tête (Hé-hé)  
Tourner la tête (Héhé)

Elle répondait au nom de Bella  
Edward Cullen ne voulait pas la cher-lâ  
Elle faisait trembler tous les sang-froids  
Les loups me disaient : "Méfie toi de cette fille là"  
[x2]


	2. J'me tire

**Après "Bella" vue par Jacob, j'ai modifié "J'me tire" toujours de Maitre Gims.**

**Cette fois, c'est Edward qui aurait pu chanter ça... ou pas.**

**Merci aux anonymes qui laissent des reviews auxquels je ne peux pas répondre.**

* * *

J'me tire, me demande pas de rester je t'en supplie  
Parfois je sens ton sang qui m'obscurcit  
C'est dur à faire mais faut que je résiste  
Laisse-moi partir loin d'ici  
Pour te garder en vie, faut que je me retire  
Oui, c'est comme ça bah f*ck la vie d'vampire  
Je sais qu'ça fait cliché d'dire que c'est pas possible  
Mais j'peux l'dire c'est pas un crime

J'me tire dans un endroit où j'voudrais pas te bouffer  
Après j'vais changer d'régime et tout dévorer  
Un endroit où j'aurais plus b'soin d'etre gentil  
Un endroit où tu ne seras plus dans ma vie

J'me tire, me demande pas de rester je t'en supplie  
Parfois je sens ton sang qui m'obscurcit  
C'est dur à faire mais faut que je résiste  
Laisse-moi partir loin d'ici  
Pour te garder en vie, faut que je me retire  
Oui, c'est comme ça bah f*ck la vie d'vampire  
Je sais qu'ça fait cliché d'dire que c'est pas possible  
Mais j'peux l'dire c'est pas un crime

Si j'reste, je finirai par te trouver indigeste

Ta maladresse va donner trop d'maux d'tête  
La vérité c'est que je te déteste  
Faut que j'fasse gaffe à tous mes gestes  
Et m'dire sans arrêt que tu veux être immortelle  
Arrête Bella, j'suis pas un modèle  
Merci quand même de dire Eddy « je t'aime »  
Même si ça m'fout des migraines

J'me tire dans un endroit où j'voudrais pas te bouffer  
Sinon j'vais changer d'régime et tout dévorer  
Un endroit où j'aurais plus b'soin d'etre gentil  
Un endroit où tu ne seras plus dans ma vie

J'me tire, me demande pas de rester je t'en supplie  
Parfois je sens ton sang qui m'obscurcit  
C'est dur à faire mais faut que je résiste  
Laisse-moi partir loin d'ici  
Pour te garder en vie, faut que je me retire  
Oui, c'est comme ça bah f*ck la vie d'vampire  
Je sais qu'ça fait cliché d'dire que c'est pas possible  
Mais j'peux l'dire c'est pas un crime

J'vais partir pour te fuir  
Sans me dire 'Qu'est-ce que j'vais devenir ?  
Stop ! Ne réfléchis plus Eddy  
Stop ! Ne réfléchis plus vas-y'  
Partir pour te fuir  
Sans me dire 'Qu'est-ce que j'vais devenir ?  
Stop ! Ne réfléchis plus Eddy  
Stop ! Ne réfléchis plus vas-y'

J'me tire, me demande pas de rester je t'en supplie  
Parfois je sens ton sang qui m'obscurcit  
C'est dur à faire mais faut que je résiste  
Laisse-moi partir loin d'ici  
Pour te garder en vie, faut que je me retire  
Oui, c'est comme ça bah f*ck la vie d'vampire  
Je sais qu'ça fait cliché d'dire que c'est pas possible  
Mais j'peux l'dire c'est pas un crime

* * *

Encore merci à Maitre Gims et Renaud Rebillaud


	3. On ira

**On ira – **

**Chanson de Zaz - auteur-compositeur Kerredine Soltani **

******Twilight vu par Alice Cullen**

* * *

On ira faire du shopping au coin de Manhattan  
On ira rougir les cartes dans les souks à Amman  
On ira casser les lits à Dakar au Sénégal  
Et on verra brûler Caius sous un feu de Bengale

On ira danser le soir en dessous de Kyoto  
On ira sentir les humains au cœur de Janeiro  
On verra les Volturi chasser près de la chapelle Sixtine  
Et on tir'ra Vladimir hors du café Pouchkine

Oh qu'elle est belle notre histoire  
Aux milles couleurs de nos facettes  
Mélangées de tous nos pouvoirs  
Parce que nous sommes sept

Vous êtes les humains nous sommes les Cullen  
Vous êtes un grain de sable nous sommes des vampires  
Vous êtes si fragiles et nous remplis de tunes  
Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh

Vous êtes moribonds et nous sommes éternels  
Vous êtes une tentation et nous devons vous fuir  
elle était sa cantante, lui son clair de lune  
Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh

On dira que notre Edward n'est vraiment pas chanceux  
On fera tout ce qu'il faut pour qu'il soit heureux  
On verra que cette humaine lui a volé son âme  
Mais qu'il ne faut pas fuir devant ce genre de femme

On dira que leur rencontre fit de nombreux ravages  
On verra qu'ça finira quand même par un mariage  
On verra naître Nessie, un être venu du cœur  
à qui il faudra donner ce qu'on a de meilleur

Oh qu'elle est belle notre histoire  
Aux milles couleurs de nos facettes  
Mélangées de tous nos pouvoirs  
Et nous ne sommes plus sept

Vous êtes les humains nous sommes les Cullen  
Vous êtes un grain de sable nous sommes des vampires  
Vous êtes si fragiles et nous remplis de tunes  
Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh

Vous êtes moribonds et nous sommes éternels  
Vous êtes une tentation et nous devons vous fuir  
Elle était sa cantante, lui son clair de lune  
Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh

Vous êtes les humains nous sommes les Cullen  
Vous êtes un grain de sable nous sommes des vampires  
Vous êtes si fragiles et nous remplis de tunes  
Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh

Vous êtes moribonds et nous sommes éternels  
Vous êtes une tentation et nous devons vous fuir

Ele était sa cantante, lui son clair de lune  
Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh


	4. Ma meilleure

**Elle tournait dans ma tête depuis quelques semaines et j'ai enfin réussi à en faire quelque chose qui me plaît.**

**Je ne fais que jouer avec les personnages de Stephenie Meyer et la chanson créée par ****La Fouine - Zaho - Rodney Jerkins - Julie Frost (auteurs-compositeurs)**

* * *

**Duo entre Leah et Sam.**

(Leah)

Comme il n'y a plus d'espoir je n'arrive plus à croire que ce sera meilleur  
Perdus dans les légendes je ne peux plus te voir mon amour et j'ai peur  
Je t'aime à jamais mon cœur a parlé mais je ne peux plus le faire taire

Je suis condamnée pour toujours, je t'aimerai jusqu'à la dernière heure

Tu es mon meilleur, tu es mon meilleur  
Les années passent mais je pleure le meilleur  
Oui tu es mon meilleur, tu es mon meilleur  
Les orages passent et rien ne sera meilleur

Oui tu es mon meilleur, tu es mon meilleur  
Les années passent mais je pleure le meilleur  
Oui tu es mon meilleur, tu es mon meilleur  
Les orages passent et rien ne sera meilleur

[Sam]  
Aussi loin que j'me rappelle quand j'remonte en arrière  
Moi j'travaillais à la Push le soir, elle était écolière  
Et j'venais la chercher on rêvait d'aller à Ibiza  
J'me rappelle qu'on cotisait pour se partager une pizza  
J'avais rien dans les poches on était riches du cœur  
Et pour t'acheter des roses je devais jouer les arnaqueurs  
On s'retrouvait en haut des falaises où on parlait des heures  
et on rentrait à pied, en faisant des rêves enchanteurs  
J'voulais décrocher la lune, t'avais les pieds sur terre  
J'voulais t'couvrir de tunes, tu voulais juste être mère  
On disait je t'aime 300 fois par jour c'était beau  
On dînait aux chandelles juste au bord de l'eau  
Mes baskets étaient trouées , tes collants était filés  
Notre histoire était sincère, notre couple était stylé  
Encore une nuit blanche à r'penser à notre histoire  
Ce soir mon cœur bat ce n'est pas un bruit d'couloir

[Leah&Sam]  
Comme il n'y a plus d'espoir je n'arrive plus à croire que ce sera meilleur  
Perdus dans les légendes je ne peux plus te voir mon amour et j'ai peur  
Je t'aime à jamais mon cœur a parlé mais je ne peux plus le faire taire  
Je suis condamnée pour toujours, je t'aimerai jusqu'à la dernière heure

[Leah]  
Tu es mon meilleur, tu es mon meilleur  
Les années passent mais je pleure le meilleur  
Oui tu es mon meilleur, tu es mon meilleur  
Les orages passent et rien ne sera meilleur

Oui tu es mon meilleur, tu es mon meilleur  
Les années passent mais je pleure le meilleur  
Oui tu es mon meilleur, tu es mon meilleur  
Les orages passent et rien ne sera meilleur

[Sam]  
Et quand un jour les Cullen reviennent, les galères s'enchaînent  
j'suis devenu un loup et c'est Emily que j'imprègne  
Je patrouille dans les bois et tu dois me maudire  
Je vais souvent aux falaises mais tu n'as plus rien à m'dire  
Pardonne moi pour toutes les promesses que je n'ai pas tenues  
L'imprégnation est un fléau qui a fait de nous des inconnus  
Un jour j'ai pris la porte, et j'ai détruit ton amour  
Malgré Emily, les légendes je t'aime comme au premier jour  
Tu hurlais seule dans le soir, moi j't'écoutais en pleurant  
Pourquoi les légendes ont piétiné nos sentiments ?  
Souvent j'ai couru en hurlant qu'il devait y'avoir une erreur  
j'peux pas recoller les morceaux mais tu restes ma meilleure  
On avait tout pour être heureux, mais on n'a pas pu l'être  
Le mythe a pris les rênes, les sentiments ne sont plus maîtres  
Encore une nuit blanche à m'nourrir de notre histoire  
Ce soir mon cœur bat ce n'est pas un bruit d'couloir

[Leah & Sam]  
Comme il n'y a plus d'espoir je n'arrive plus à croire que ce sera meilleur  
Perdus dans les légendes je ne peux plus te voir mon amour et j'ai peur  
Je t'aime à jamais mon cœur a parlé mais je ne peux plus le faire taire  
Je suis condamnée pour toujours, je t'aimerai jusqu'à la dernière heure

[Leah]  
Tu es mon meilleur, tu es mon meilleur  
Les années passent mais je pleure le meilleur  
Oui tu es mon meilleur, tu es mon meilleur  
Les orages passent et rien ne sera meilleur

Oui tu es mon meilleur, tu es mon meilleur  
Les années passent mais je pleure le meilleur  
Oui tu es mon meilleur, tu es mon meilleur  
Les orages passent et rien ne sera meilleur

J'ai décidé ce soir de ne plus te pleurer  
Et de chercher quelqu'un qui pourrait te remplacer  
Les erreurs de ma vie et les regrets du passé  
J'en ai bien assez, assez pour me détacher

Tu es mon meilleur, tu es mon meilleur  
Les années passent mais je pleure le meilleur  
Oui tu es mon meilleur, tu es mon meilleur  
Les orages passent et rien ne sera meilleur

Oui tu es mon meilleur, tu es mon meilleur  
Les années passent mais je pleure le meilleur  
Oui tu es mon meilleur, tu es mon meilleur  
Les orages passent et rien ne sera meilleur

[Sam]  
Tu es ma meilleure tu es ma meilleure  
Les années passent mais je pleure le meilleur  
Tu es ma meilleure tu es ma meilleure  
Les orages passent et rien ne sera meilleur

Tu es ma meilleure tu es ma meilleure  
Les années passent mais je pleure le meilleur  
Tu es ma meilleure tu es ma meilleure  
Les orages passent et rien ne sera meilleur


	5. Papaoutai

**Celle-là aurait pu garder ses paroles d'origine, d'ailleurs j'ai fait peu de modifs. **

**Papaoutai (auteur-compositeur Stromae) chanté par Embry Call.**

* * *

Dites-moi d'où je viens

Enfin je saurais où je vais  
Maman dis qu'en cherchant bien  
Je finirai par le trouver

Elle dit qu'il n'est jamais très loin  
Qu'il me regarde patrouiller  
Maman dit regarder c'est bien  
Mais qu'il pourrait m'accompagner  
Pas vrai?

Qui est mon papa?  
Dis-moi qui est mon papa!  
J'aimerais pouvoir lui parler,  
J'aimerais tant qu'il soit là.  
Ha sacré papa!  
Dis-moi où es-tu caché!  
Ça doit...  
Faire au moins mille fois que j'ai  
Compté mes doigts  
Hé!

Où t'es? Papaoutai?  
Où t'es? Papaoutai?  
Où t'es? Papaoutai?  
T'es où ? T'es où ? Papaoutai?

Où t'es? Papaoutai?  
Où t'es? Papaoutai?  
Où t'es? Papaoutai?  
Outai outai où papaoutai?

Quoi, qu'on y croit ou pas  
un loup voilà ce que je suis devenu  
tout ça, c'est à cause de toi papa  
Et d'un jour à l'autre je t'en ai voulu

Suis je tant détestable ?  
Pourquoi pas admirable ?  
Un géniteur qui ne m'a rien dit  
Dis moi pourquoi mon père est un irresponsable ?

Ah dites moi qui ? Hein  
Maman sait qui lui a fait un bébé  
Mais refuse d'me dire qui est mon papa  
des gênes quileutes ça j'en ai hérité, c'est ça.

Suis je le frère de Jake ou quoi?  
Dites nous si c'est vrai,  
Ça doit... Faire au moins mille fois qu'on a  
bouffé nos doigts  
Hé!

Où t'es? Papaoutai?  
Où t'es? Papaoutai?  
Où t'es? Papaoutai?  
Outai outai où papaoutai?

Où t'es? Papaoutai?  
Où t'es? Papaoutai?  
Où t'es? Papaoutai?  
Outai outai où papaoutai?

Qui est mon papa?  
Dis-moi qui est mon papa!  
J'aimerais pouvoir lui parler,  
J'aimerais tant qu'il soit là.  
Ha sacré papa!  
Dis-moi où es-tu caché!  
Ça doit...  
Faire au moins mille fois que j'ai  
Compté mes doigts  
Hé!

Qui est mon papa?  
Dis-moi qui est mon papa!  
J'aimerais pouvoir lui parler,  
J'aimerais tant qu'il soit là.  
Ha sacré papa!  
Dis-moi où es-tu caché!  
Ça doit...  
Faire au moins mille fois que j'ai  
Compté mes doigts  
Hé!

Où t'es? Papaoutai?  
Où t'es? Papaoutai?  
Où t'es? Papaoutai?  
Outai outai où papaoutai?

Où t'es? Papaoutai?  
Où t'es? Papaoutai?  
Où t'es? Papaoutai?  
Outai outai où papaoutai?


	6. Transforme moi

**De Bella à Edward, **

**elle ne veut pas s'envoler, elle veut...**

* * *

Minuit se lève et tu accours

Je suis si fière d'être la proie de ton amour  
La nuit nous offre pour quelques heures  
L'illusion sublime que nous sommes deux âmes sœur

T'as pas choisi d'être un vampire  
Entre mon sang et mon corps tu dois choisir  
J'm'en sortirai, j'te le promets  
Puisqu'il le faut, je serai ton alter ego

Transforme moi...  
Loin de cette humanité qui colle à ma peau  
Transforme moi...  
Remplis mes veines de ton venin, ce fléau  
Transforme moi

Pas de remords mieux que la mort  
Règles du jeu fixées tu dois les accepter  
Là est ma place, près d'mon dieu  
On n'a pas d'autre solution pour être heureux

J'ai pas choisi mais c'est ainsi  
Ma vie d'humaine s'arrêtera avec notre union  
Je te suivrai, je te le jure  
A bout de souffle, je subirai la brûlure

Transforme moi...  
Loin de cette humanité qui colle à ma peau  
Transforme moi...  
Remplis mes veines de ton venin, ce fléau  
Transforme moi

Me laisse pas là, améliore-moi, transforme-moi  
Donne moi ces yeux dorés qui ne cillent pas  
Transforme moi..., tire-moi de là  
Montre-moi cette longue vie que je ne sais pas  
Transforme moi...  
Regarde moi bien, je veux devenir comme toi  
Me laisse pas là, transforme moi  
Avec ou sans toi, je n'vieillirai pas comme ça  
Transforme moi, transforme moi, transforme moi...

* * *

_Envole-moi_ est une chanson écrite, composée et interprétée par Jean-Jacques Goldman, extraite de l'album _Positif_ en 1984,

Reprise en 2012 par Matt Pokora et Tal pour la compilation _Génération Goldman_. .


End file.
